


Night Time Rendezvous

by Beau_bie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Sam and Bucky spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Rendezvous

Bucky walked into the kitchen. Living at the complex was weird. He didn’t like it at all. At least the kitchen always had food. It was nice to not have to worry. Living with Steve was good too. He had everything he wanted right at his fingertips. Food, a bed, a hot shower. Everything except-

“What are you doing up so late?”

He turned around to face Sam. That was what Steve’s house lacked. Sam. He had stayed at his sisters until everything blew over. “I could ask you the same question” he asked, a small smile pulling on the corner of his mouth.

Sam shrugged. “The other side of my bed was empty.”

Bucky picked up a packet of Pop Tarts from the cupboard and put them in the toaster. “Want some?”

Sam shook his head. “Nah. I’m good thanks.”

Bucky nodded. He sat on the counter next to the toaster, waiting patiently.

Sam walked over and stood between Bucky’s thighs, hands on Bucky’s hips.

Bucky shuffled forward, pressing himself against Sam, a small smirk on his face. “So, what are you doing handsome?” he purred. 

Sam smirked. “Well, I have my eye on this really pretty guy, y’know?”

Bucky raised a brow. “Oh yeah?” he breathed. “What’s his name?”

“I don’t have it just yet. But he is really nice to look at.”

“What does he look like? You think I know him? Could put in a good word for you” he said, running his hand over Sam’s chest.

Sam chuckled. “Well, he has shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes. He is an angry little bastard and has quite the mouth on him when he’s taking my-”

The toaster popped up, causing Bucky to jump. He hit his shoulder on the cupboard and groaned. “Fuck.”

Sam rubbed Bucky’s shoulder for him. “You okay?”

Bucky nodded. “Think it just surprised me. I was really getting into that” he admitted, rubbing his shoulder.

Sam chuckled. “I know.” He kissed Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky felt himself relax, not even realizing he was so uptight. He pulled Sam into a kiss before retrieving the Pop Tarts. His hunger could no longer wait.

“Don’t you think of taking those into bed with us.”

Bucky pouted. “Fine.” He started eating, crumbs and loose icing falling onto the counter top.

“That is why” said Sam. “I always wake up surrounded in that shit.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “There are worse things to wake up to in bed.”

“What are you implying?” Sam asked, smacking Bucky’s thigh lightly.

“You never wash up after we-”

“Were you two role playing before?”

They looked over at Tony who has just come up from his workshop.

Bucky raised a brow. “What makes you say that?”

Tony smirked knowingly. “Do I need to replay the recording?”

Sam shook his head. “Do not say yes” he said to Bucky warningly.

Bucky shrugged. He ate the second Pop Tart. The sooner he finished eating, the quicker they could go back upstairs and Sam could fuck him (hopefully).

Tony walked over to the cupboard and opened it, grabbing the Pop Tarts box. He frowned deeply, looking straight at Bucky. “What did I say about throwing out empty boxes?”

Bucky just shrugged. “Can’t remember.”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “Throw them out. Don’t leave them in the cupboard.”

“Thought you only drank coffee so it wouldn't matter.”

“You’re not the only person living here Barnes.”

Bucky nodded understandingly. “My apologies, Tony.”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “As if I was even-”

“Did you eat every fucking Pop Tart in every box?”

Bucky frowned. “Not all of them, but I have been eating them.”

Tony pulled out three other empty boxes. “Are you kidding me?”

“He saved you some crumbs” Sam said.

“I will not eat anything that has been between you two.”

Bucky shrugged. “Well, then I can’t do much for you.”

Tony shook his head. “Far out.” He set his coffee mug under the coffee machine, pressing the button. He looked at Bucky and Sam who were both watching him.

“What?”

Bucky shrugged. “Sorry about the Pop Tarts.”

“You don’t even sound sorry Barnes.”

“You can call me Bucky.”

“I’ll call you what I want.”

“I might only have one arm, but I can still kick your ass.”

Sam chuckled. “Someones giving moody three year old Tony a run for his money” he said, holding Bucky’s hand.

Tony shot him a dirty glance, but Sam politely ignored him. He walked Bucky back to the elevator.

“You owe me Pop Tarts” Tony called out.

“I owe you nothing” Bucky said, stepping into the elevator.

Sam shook his head, a small chuckle escaping him. “You’re gonna make him mad.”

Bucky shrugged.

“He won’t make you a new arm.”

“That’s fine too. I don’t do too bad for someone with one arm.”

“True” Sam smirked. “Those fingers are talented.”

“Fuck you’re filthy.”

“I thought what I said was pretty tame.”

Bucky grinned. “For you, probably.”

They stepped out of the elevator on their floor, making their way to the bedroom. 

Bucky opened the door and held it open for Sam.

“Thanks.”

Bucky walked in after him, closing the door behind him.

Sam sat down on the bed. “Can I ask a personal question?”

“Course” Bucky said, sitting on his side of the bed and pulling the sheets around him.

“Were you and Steve... did you two...” he shrugged.

“What do you mean Sam?” he teased, slightly enjoying how awkward this conversation made Sam.

“You know what I mean” he said, a hint of warning in his voice.

Bucky chewed his lip, holding back a laugh. 

Sam just shook his head. “Whatever.”

“No, I’ll answer. Kind of.”

Sam frowned and looked at him. “What does that mean?”

“Well, we kind of dated, but it wasn’t anything like what we have or do. It was more like... taking him nice places and... there wasn’t anything really intimate” he added. “I knew when he met Peggy that that was the end of us. And I was okay with that. Didn’t matter what we had.” He leaned his head against Sam. “It was good to see him so happy.”

“So you two were together?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

He shook his head. “Not really.”

“Hm.”

“But... you remember being with him?”

“I remember more than just that” Bucky winked. 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know if this is a weird conversation to have with you or not.”

“I can stop if you want” he replied, tracing around Sam’s chest.

Sam shrugged. “I guess... doesn't bother me. It’s in the past.”

Bucky nodded. It didn’t feel that long ago, but sometimes these things drifted between feeling like yesterday and feeling like it was yesteryear. He kissed Sam’s chest, Sam pulling him in for a closer hug. “You’re so warm” Bucky mumbled.

Sam chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Well, you’re freezing cold. Stop touching my feet with yours.”

“No.”

Sam shook his head. 

Bucky looked up at him and pressed his lips to Sam’s. “If I wasn’t so tired I would ask for your-”

“Hey, don’t get me worked up”

Bucky shrugged. “I do though.”

“Do what?” Sam asked, sleepily confused.

“Want your cock” he said quietly, rubbing his hand over Sam’s boxers.

Sam’s eyes widened and he pushed Bucky’s hand away. “I wanna sleep.”

“That’s not like you” Bucky pouted.

“I don’t know if I can keep it up.”

“Wanna find out?”

Sam grinned. “God you’re-”

“Uh-uh. Don’t wanna hear it.” He leaned over and kissed Sam’s mouth. He looked up at him through his eyelashes as he kissed his chin, down to his neck, sucking on the skin.

Sam hummed, pleased.

Bucky bit the skin, hard.

“Fuck” Sam groaned, pushing him away. “Okay, I’m awake.”

Bucky grinned. 

“You’re an asshole.”

“I could say that I’m your asshole, but I feel that line is really fuckin’ overused.”

“Like your ass-”

“Ew. Really Sam?”

Sam ran his hands down Bucky’s back, grabbing his ass. “Yep. Really.”

Bucky smirked. “Okay. Whatever you say.”

“Just wait until I’m done with this” he smirked, squeezing his ass.

Bucky raised a brow. “Is that a threat?”

“Maybe.”

Bucky shook his head. “Well, show me what you can do.”

Sam grinned. “As you wish.” He pulled Bucky into a deep kiss, one hand on the small of Bucky’s back, the other in his hair, pulling lightly.

Bucky groaned, breaking the kiss to get some oxygen. “Whoo” he breathed. 

“You taste great” he smiled.

“Like strawberry pop tarts?” Bucky suggested.

“Yeah... that is what you taste like.”

“I taste delicious then” he decided.

Sam chuckled. “You do.”

Bucky smiled and slid down on the bed, running his hands over Sam’s chest. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Bucky didn’t mind feeling so vulnerable around Sam. He didn’t mind Sam seeing him this way, and he didn’t think he would feel comfortable with anyone else seeing this side of him.

Sam kissed him and leaned over to the nightstand, shifting though the drawer. “Where is the lube?”

Bucky shrugged. “Don’t tell me that you used it all by yourself?” he teased.

“Fuck off.”

“Are you sure you didn’t put it on your side?”

Sam reached back over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, pausing.

“I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Yep.”

Bucky slipped his underwear down.

Sam pumped out the last of the lube. “I can work with this.” 

“We can’t already be out” Bucky said.

“I don’t know. I guess we are.”

He hummed. “Okay. I guess we must do this more often than I wanted to admit.”

Sam chuckled. “We have the least erotic foreplay.”

“Yeah, you’re right. What do you want me to do?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not complaining.

“Maybe I should suck your dick first next time.”

“Maybe you should” Sam grinned. He reached down and slipped a finger into Bucky who exhaled slowly. “You feel tight.”

“Good.”

“It is” he agreed, slowly working another finger inside.

Bucky hooked behind Sam’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. “Feels good” he whispered in Sam’s ear.  
Sam grinned and moved his fingers in and out more slowly. Bucky thrust up slightly as Sam rubbed against his prostate. “Just fuck me” he whimpered.

“Too easy” grinned Sam.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Pfft.” 

Sam managed to pump more lube out and coated his cock in in it.

“Hope that’s enough” Bucky said, looking at his cock.

“I hope so too.”

Bucky lay back down, and felt Sam slowly penetrate him. “Oh Sam” he groaned. “Yes.”

Sam grinned. “Say my name like that again.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Oh Sam!” he cried out. “Sam!”

Sam moaned. “Yeah, I like that way you say-”

“This feels so good” Bucky interrupted. “Can you just move already?”

“You sure?”

“I am ready, okay?”

“You sure?” he teased.

“Just fucking do it!” he cried out.

Sam smirked and thrust slowly into Bucky, just to tease him a little, also not to hurt him. He wasn’t that much of an asshole. 

“This feel so good” Bucky said, moving back to meet Sam’s thrusts.

Sam held onto Bucky’s hips. “I wanna do you from behind.”

“Next time. I like this.”

“Deal.”

Bucky leaned his head back into the soft pillow, enjoying the feeling of Sam hitting his prostate with every single thrust. “I don’t know how long I will last” he admitted.

Sam kissed his neck. “It’s okay. You come when you’re ready.”

Bucky moaned. “Oh god, I think I’m close” he said, reaching down to stoke his cock. It didn’t take him long to come, coating his stomach in ropes. He breathed heavily, coming down from his high. “Your dick feels so good” he admitted.

Sam chuckled. “Shit, I’m- I’m gonna spread my love all over you.”

“Not again” Bucky groaned when Sam pulled out and came over Bucky’s stomach and chest. “I hate it when you do that. And say that. Its so stupid.”

“Hey, I was prepared today” said Sam, grabbing a packet of wet wipes.

Bucky nodded. “I’m okay with that” he said, taking one of the wipes.

“Hey, I will clean you up” Sam took the wipe from Bucky and cleaned up his chest and stomach. He threw the wipe in the bin.

Bucky pulled Sam into a kiss. “Can you not pull out next time? I want you to fill me up next time.”

Sam moaned. “Okay.”

Bucky kissed him again. “I could go again” he murmured.

Sam raised a brow. “You’re gonna have to wait a few minutes.”

Bucky nodded, curling up against Sam. “Maybe later.”

Sam pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

 

...

 

Sam always managed to wake Bucky up of a morning cause he would lie in bed and stretch rather obnoxiously, noises included.

“Why do you do this?” Bucky mumbled.

“Let’s get breakfast.”

“Let’s hear your answer first.”

“Nah. I’m hungry.”

Bucky groaned and sat up, grabbing his hair tie from the nightstand and tying his hair into a messy bun.

“Maybe you should get a hair cut.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t wake me up of a morning.”

They made their way silently into the kitchen, Tony and Steve already seated and eating, well, Tony was drinking coffee, Steve was eating, and Wanda and Vision were talking quietly together.

Tony raised a brow when they walked over. “You guys are so fucking loud” he smirked.

Bucky groaned while Sam just smiled sheepishly. Dammit Tony.


End file.
